


Unwanted Letters

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Letters, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: A series of letters between Wilbur and Dream in the days leading up to the festival.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Identical Grins [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Unwanted Letters

_October 12_

_Wilbur Soot,_

_I’ve been kind and allotted you two weeks to make up your mind. Marburg is already rigged with TNT, I am waiting for your response. I’ll attach the coordinates to the button upon your next letter. Remember what’s on the line._

_Dream_

* * *

_October 13_

_Dear Dream,_

_Go fuck yourself._

_Sincerely_ _,_

_Wilbur Soot_

* * *

_October 14_

_Wilbur Soot,_

_We’ll see how long you last. I hope the festival goes well for you. Remember, anyone can die._

_Dream_

* * *

_October 15_

_Dear Dream,_

_I am still going to refuse your offer. You’re lucky that neither Tommy nor Techno got a hold of the last one._

_Sincerely,_

_Wilbur Soot_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to sleep now. My leg hurts so fucking bad. Fuck chronic pain.
> 
> What I Listened To: [Where the Watermelons Rot](https://open.spotify.com/album/2nJVbCBIZ4mXIyAwFpubMV)
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
